


what is love- baby you fixed me

by WeezlBot



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezlBot/pseuds/WeezlBot
Summary: Hearth's gotten hurt. Blitz fixes him up. Some fluff ensues.





	what is love- baby you fixed me

**Author's Note:**

> Short little Blitzstone do. I don't even really remember why I wrote this. I found it in my drabble doc recently while digging for things I could post here.
> 
> Also, Hearth is hilariously out of character here. I am so sorry.

“What _happened_ to you?” Blitz yelped as he ran to Hearth’s side. He was so rattled he couldn’t even sign. Hearth was battered, bruised, shaking and soaked to the bone. 

_I… uh…_ Hearth dropped his hands and shook his head. _I’m sorry. I don’t know. I was attacked._

 _I can see that,_ Blitz signed, reaching up his hands to remove Hearth’s jacket and scarf. _Do you know what got you?_

Hearth shook his head, crossing his arms. He felt vulnerable without his jacket and scarf. 

_Okay. It doesn’t matter much. Just sit tight and I’ll get you fixed up._ Blitz sighed and grabbed a roll of bandages from the bathroom. _Take your shirt off for me, please._

Hearth obliged warily. After all, Blitz was his lover and his best friend. Blitz would be kind about the way he looked unclothed. If he couldn’t trust Blitz to be kind, he couldn’t trust anybody.

Hearth’s appearance broke Blitz’s big heart. Hearth’s chest was covered in not only the new wounds, but the ugly evidence of some rather extensive old ones. He sucked in a deep breath and gently brushed a hand over a long, fat scar on his lover’s shoulder. He didn’t want to think about where he got the scars or who gave them to him. It hurt too much just to see it. 

Hearth clenched his hands into fists. Blitz’s touch, no matter how gentle, reminded him of every time he had been touched with hands that _weren’t_ kind, that _weren’t_ gentle, that weren’t… that weren’t _his._ It hurt. It hurt a lot. _Can you please just bandage me already?_

Blitz tore his hand away from the white porcelain skin. _You don’t really need bandaging, just some cream on those bruises._ Blitz didn’t want to address the elephant that was written across Hearth’s skin, so he merely rubbed the cream on the bruises and took Hearth’s hands in his, loosely enough so that Hearth could pull away if he felt the need. Blitz shook his head, trying to find the words to say to Hearth that would accurately explain his feelings. _Hearth,_ he mouthed. _Hearth._

Hearth pulled his hands away. _Blitz. Blitz._

_I know you absolutely hate it when people say this to you, but… I’m sorry._

_Don’t,_ Hearth signed wearily. _Don’t. You know I love you but I couldn’t take it if you started to pity me._

_I don’t pity you, Hearth. You know I don’t. I care about you and I want to make you feel better, that’s all._

_Who says I feel bad?_

_I saw how you reacted when I touched that scar. Like it or not, your past has affected you. I just want to help you with some of the trauma, that’s all._

Hearth sighed. He knew Blitz was right. Blitz usually was. Hearth bit his lip to keep the fragility in and gestured _So help me, then._

Blitz squoze his eyes shut. He would have given anything for a degree in the psychology of deaf, abused elves. _Please let me give you a hug at least. It would be more for me than for you._

Hearth sighed and held out his arms. Blitz didn’t need to say anything more. He wrapped his arms around Hearth and let him bury his face in his neck. Blitz wasn’t very good with words, and normally it was a blessing that Hearth really could only be comforted through touch. Hearth was warm and soft to the touch, truly a pleasure to hug. He smelled like flowers and grass. 

Hearth took a shaky breath and relaxed. Of course Blitz didn’t pity him. Blitz only felt love for him. He sighed heavily and put his arms around Blitz. 

Blitz felt a cool drop hit his neck and he squoze his eyes shut. He absolutely hated it when Hearth cried. It cut his heart like a knife cut butter. He could feel Hearth’s body begin to shake, and he knew it wasn’t because he was cold. He pulled away slightly and brushed the tears off of Hearth’s cheek with a gentle thumb. _It’s okay,_ he signed. _It’s gonna be okay._

Hearth raised shaky hands and signed _Don’t say that. Please._

_I’m sorry. I just want to make you feel better._

Hearth didn’t respond. He put his arms back around Blitz and buried his face in his shoulder.

Blitz understood. Hearth had never been good with words. He felt things strongly, stronger than Blitz could really understand, stronger than he could ever communicate, It was something Blitz had always loved about him. He acted tough, but deep inside he was a soft and sensitive soul. It made Blitz feel even worse about the way he had been treated as a child. 

Blitz sighed and put a gentle kiss on the big scar on where Hearth’s shoulder met his neck. Hearth moaned softly, a small and heartbreaking sound. Hearth squoze his hands tightly around the fabric of Blitz’s coat and let more tears fall, tears he never wanted to show anyone but the dwarf. He wanted to beg Blitz to continue, to draw the tears out of him with his lips and fill him with sweet redemption, but he couldn’t let go for long enough to sign. His hands simply wouldn’t obey his mind. 

When Blitz’s lips finally parted from Hearth’s skin, Blitz placed a hand under Hearth’s wet chin and raised his head with a gentle hand. Hearth’s gray-blue eyes were glazed, unfocused, and cast down. _Hearth. Hearth, can you see me okay?_

Hearth blinked tears out of his eyes and nodded. 

_Good,_ Blitz signed. _I just want to let you know that it’ll be okay. I’ll make it okay._

_It’s okay now. There’s nothing wrong now._

_... Really? Why the tears, then?_

_… Bad memories, that’s all._

_If you’re having bad memories and crying, then that’s not being okay, right?_

_No. No. It’s okay. It’s okay now._

Blitz raised an eyebrow. He didn’t know exactly what Hearth was getting at, but he was glad at least that Hearth’s spirits had lifted a bit. _I’m glad you feel okay._

Hearth nodded. _Yeah. And Blitz, thank you._

_… You’re welcome._

Hearth looked down shyly. _… Kiss me again?_

Blitz cracked a smile. _Of course, buddy._

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't write any more m/m.  
> Clearly I lied to myself.


End file.
